bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Future Life:Chapter 6- Going Undercover Part 1
The next day Charles awakes to find theres a thunderstorm going on. He then walks into his living room to see Wei watching tv. "Morning Wei" Charles says to Wei. "Morning. Hey, can you believe this weather today, they say its suppose to be like this all damn day" Wei says to Charles. "Hey, in about an hour I'm going to need you to go with me to meet with Michael & Greg at Queen Industries" Charles says to Wei. "Hey, whats the plan about what were going to do?" Wei asks Charles. "I'm glad you asked, here's whats up. So, I found out that Eddie's started his own little gang of hitmen, bodyguards, and he's got the cops on his side. So, for you, me , and Greg to go undercover we'll need to do four things. First, I need a black whig & some black hair dye to dye my eyebrows & facial hair, so nobody will reconize me. Second, I'll need you to go undercover as one of Eddie's personal bodyguards, now I don't know how, but somehow we'll need you to become one. Third, I'll need Greg to go undercover as one of Eddie's hitmen. And last, I'll need to go undercover as one of Eddie's executives, because he has executives that follow him around" Charles says to Wei. "Hey, another question, if the cops are on his side & since you don't like cops, why are you asking me to help? Remember, I'm a cop" Wei says. "Well, I don't hate all cops, I hate Cincinnati cops & L.A.cops. And yopu're the only cop I trust & can rely on, the last one I trusted got me arrested because he wanted a fucking promotion" Charles says to Wei. An hour later they then go to Queen Industries, but they get stopped at the front desk. "What are you doing here?" a girl at the front desk asks them. "We're here to see Michael Diaz" Charles says. "Can I get your names?" she asks. "Charles Caldwell & Wei Shen" Charles says. "Well he's very bush & is not taking visitors, he's in a meeting" the lady says. "Listen lady, we have something to discuss with him, its important" Wei says to the girl. Charles then sees Greg. "Hey Greg! Come over here for a second" Charles says to Greg. "Hey Charles, Hey Wei, whats the problem?" Grg asks(he's in his security uniform because he's working). "This chick won't let us in to see Michael, we have to talk to him & you" Charles says. "Hey, listen, they're here to see Michael, they're supposed to be discussing buisness, now can you let them in?" Greg says. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when he gets pissed off" the girl says. Charles, Greg, and Wei then take the elevator up to the floor where Michael's office is, and then go to his office.When they walk in they see Michael talking to some guys, and when the guys are leaving one of them bumps into Charles."Sorry" Charles says. "Can't you see I'm trying to get through?! Move!" the guy says. "Shut the fuck up don't try to act like you're big & bad, I could break you like a twig" Charles says. "Hey Michael, we need to talk to you about the plan" Charles says to Michael. Wei & Charles then go over what Charles has planned and they all agree to it. "Wait, what am I suppose to do?" Michael asks Charles. "Be the same smartass, wisecracking self you've always been" Charles says, while joking with Michael. "Good, then my jobs easy" Michael says. "So guys, I'll need to go get my disguise,Wei ,Greg, want to come with me?" Charles says. "Dude, I'm working" Greg says. "Just go Greg, you need a break once in a while from the stench of the security room" Michael says. Charles, Wei, and Grge then go downstairs and go into Charles other car( a black PMP 600). "So, this is your car, I'd expect it to be more muscle car type of car" Greg says. "Actually I own a sports variant of a motorcycle, a black Infernus, this car, and a black dodge charger" Charles says. They then get in the car and drive around town. "So, where are we going?" Greg asks. "To a wig shop to get me a wig. Man I hate this weather right now, its hart to see, but luckily I have lights to see" Charles says. Charles then turns on the radio, and Evil Woman by ELO is playing. "Really? ELO, not the right time, I need some better music" Charles says and turns it, and (You Gotta) Fight For Your Right(To Party) by the Beastie Boys is playing. "Hey guys, remember this song?" Charles says to them. "I definitly do" Wei says. "Yeah I know this song" Greg says. Then, being the idoits they are, sing along with the song, with Charles singing the MCA parts of the song, while Grge & Wei sing the Ad Rock & Mike D parts. After that they here a few songs by Nirvana, and then I'm Shippin up to Boston by The Dropkick Murphy's. They then go to a wig store, where Charles gets a black slicked back executive type of wig, and then gets some hair dye & dyes his eyebrows & part of his facial hair(his moustache, but shaves off his soul patch so nobody will reconize him, except for Greg, Michael, and Wei). "Hey, you guys wanna go mess with Michael?" Charles asks Greg & Wei. "He'd be really pissed off. Lets do it" Greg says and they then head back to Queen Industries & go up into Michael's office. "Mr Diaz?" Charles says while walking in( he's already dyed his eyebrows & moustache, and has on the wig. And Greg & Wei wait outside). "Who the hell are you? Wait, let me guess. Matt Damon?" Michael says, with his usual sarcasm kicking in, yet again. "Hey Greg & Wei, I know you're out there, so just come in, and I already know this is Charles. It would take a dumbass to not know its not him" Michael says, and they walk in. "Damn. Alright lets get down to buisness. First we're going to need toget Wei to be one of Eddie's bodyguards. Wei, when you went undercover in the SunOn Yee, how did you get in?" Charles says. "Well I was at a drug deal with Naz, which the cops busted up and me & Naz ran, buhet Naz got arrested, but I later found out he's an informant. Anyway I got arrested, met up with my old friend Jackie Ma in holding, and he was my way in" Wei says. "Well thats the way we're going to get you in, by doing a drug deal with some of Eddie's guys, but Michael, you call the cops to bust it up, and, I can't believe I'm saying this, me & Wei are going to have to get arrested, but I'll pay are bail, we just got to get Eddie's attention of me & Wei, and then Greg, thats when you come in, me & you will have to pass you off as an assassin, not from assassin's creed, a hitman. Now, you won't have to kill anyone, because I know how you were as a teenager & now, but we'll have to make you look like a hitman" Charles says. "You're really dumb for getting arrested, what if the cops know its you? They'll turn you over to Eddie, and then bang! You're dead" Michael says. "YeahI knowthe risk, but I want to bring him down, and look, if we get rid of him, it'l be easier for you to cleanse the streets of crime" Charles says to Michael. "So, when and where should we do this?" Wei says. "Algonquin docks,tonight, lets call them from a payphone" Charles says and they call Eddie to make the deal. Aftrer the conversation, they go back up and meet with Michael & Greg. "Okay,its settled, the deals tonight ta the docks, and me & Wei are meeting some of Eddie's guys. Now,I have to figure out what to wear.( snaps fingers) I know,I'll wear my leather jacket with the hood attached to it and some black cargo pants" Charles says."Okay then, see you on the 11 O'Clock news" Michael says,with his usual sarcasm. Charles & Wei then leave. A few hours later at the Algonquin Docks "Man I don't have a good feeling about this now,why did I talk you into comming with me?" Charles says as him & Wei are walking. Wei has the drugs in a bag around his back and Charles has a pistol in his left hand, but conseals it under his jacket. When they get to the meeting point they see about three guys waiting for them. "Are you Eddie's guys?" Charles asks them. "Yeah, are you the guys who called Eddie?"the main guy says. "Yeah, you got the money?" Charles says. "Whoa hotshot, before we do this we got to check you first. French, Sullivan, go check them" the main guy says. " Okay boss" French, the fat one of the group, says and checks Charles. Sullivan checks Wei. "Boss they're clean, only thing I found was a pistol on this one" French says."Why you got a gun? Planning on robbing us after giving you the money?" the main guy asks Charles. "No, its for protection. I already know you got weapons. Your guy French has a .44 Magnum, you boy Sullivan has an uzi with an extra clip attacked to it, and you have a Walther P38" Charles says, naming off the types of pistols they have, even though their guns are concealed."How the fuck did you know that?" the main guy asks Charles."I just did" Charles says. "Okay then, here's the money, where's the drugs?" the main guys says."Wei, hand him the drugs"Charles says and Wei does, and French cuts it open to taste to make sure its real. "What, are shit not good enough for you?" Wei asks. Just them police Mavericks and police cars show up and block every exit. "LCPD Freeze!" the cops say. Charles grabs the moneyh while French & Sullivan grabs the drugs, but are tackled.Charles, Wei, and the main guy then run towards some of the buildings around the docks and start climbing them. "Keep up!" the main guy yells(Charles & Wei are following him) and they start to catch up, until a cop jumps in front of Charles, tries to tackle & handcuff Charles, but Charles handcuffs him & throws himin the water.Another cop shows up and Charles shoots him , and then catches back up with Wei & the main guy from Eddie's deal. They then run up a roof & jump onto another roof. "Son of a bitch!" the guy yells as he falls, but he makes it across. But when Charles & Wei land on the roof, the roof collapses and thye jump through a glass window to make it out. When they get out there they see the guy got arrested, and the cops are about ot swarm in, until Charles looks to his right and sees a roof they can climp. "Wei, right, now!" Charles says and they run to the right, up the roof, but have to jump to amke it across to another building, and then go through theose buildings. When they get outside they see that the cops have them surrounded and two cops come up from behind and handcuff them. They then are taken to holding. At holding in the LCPD Headquarters When they get in holding thye see the guy from the deal and decide to go sit by him. "Hey, well it sucks the deal didn't go down good" Charles says to the guy. "Yeah, my boss is going to be pissed,but you guys did do good on defending yourselves.Even though the LCPD's on our side they're still some cops who won't work for us. As youcan see that was the cops that arrested us." the guys says. "There was like 100 cops there" Wei says. "Yeah, and we want them gone. You know,we could use guys like you in our organization. If you want to work for us I'll put in a word with my boss" the guys says. "Well thanks guy we don't know who's name is. We'll take up your offer, and we know a guy who can take care of those cops." Charles says. "Good. Oh, and my name's Gordon. Gordon Costello" Gordon says. "Costello, you're free to go" an LCPD cop says. "Hey, these guys are with me, can they go too?" Gordon asks the LCPD cop, and gives him a look. "Sure" the cop says and Charles, Wei, and Gordon leave the police station. "Well that went well ,we have a way into Eddie's gang now. We're one step closer to brining down that fuck. Why don't we go fill in Michael in the morning?" Charles says to Wei. "Okay then" Wei says. After that they go baack to Charles' apartment Category:Blog posts